The present subject matter is directed to crossbows. More specifically the present subject matter is directed to an interlock system for a crossbow to prevent unsafe operation.
There are multiple technical challenges present in current crossbow technology. Some of these challenges relate to user safety and satisfaction. Unlike some other conventional weapons, a crossbow may present an opportunity for a user to grip the weapon in a way that positions a body part, such as the user's finger or other portion of the user's hand, in the path of the bowstring of the crossbow as it moves from the cocked to the uncocked positions during firing. Such positioning of a body part in the path of the bowstring may lead to undesirable performance and potential user injury.
It remains desirable to provide an interlock system for a crossbow that helps to prevent unsafe or otherwise undesirable operation.